Swords of a new beginning
by Silent as the wind
Summary: When Lorenzo, son of the great Medici offers to help Lisa learn to fence in order to win something, what exactly happens. Does a new and unexpected Love blossom? Will be continued in chapters and my first Story ( ever!) also to be found on Quotev.


" Let us start".

The eyes of the predator lock on its potential prey as she slowly draws the silver sword from her sheath at her waist. She wasn't really one for fighting especially with swords (as she is a girl) but this was an exception and perhaps her only exception. This time she had to. This was for both herself and her pride that she so blatantly corrupted in front of the arrogant fencer, apparently the "_champion_… "but sometimes her anger got the better of her and this was one of the times for Lisa that it happened… and she was slowly starting to regret it although she would not let it show and now staring the brown eyed prey in the face she remembered suddenly the boy that had also been humiliated in front of the people of Florence, and slowly the anger started to bubble up inside of again. No child should be treated with such rejection, and from both past and present experiences she knew the feeling only too well and eventually she realized that this was not just for her after all, but also for him. Finally, it was time to show who was boss to this apparent _champion best fencer_ that spent of all of his time bragging about it in the square… and according to Lisa… it was now time to bring him down once and for all.  
Slowly, starting to walk round in a circle, edging her feet carefully on the stone cobbled floor, her fingers waver on the golden handle slightly as if thinking when to strike, but the boy in front of her and his experience in doing fencing seemed to slow her down suddenly on the simple point of that she knew what he was capable of and to her sudden dismay she feared him slightly…. after all… swords can hurt severely if something goes wrong…. even if they are not pointed.

" _No... I cannot think like this... he is only a boy.. only a boy..."_

Clearing her thoughts and breathing in while closing her eyes briefly, she feels the cool wind of the large court yard caress her bare cheeks and the rustle of the leaves speak to her slowly as she prepared herself for the first move, trying to remember all the things that the person in front of her had told her but she couldn't help but recognize in front of the blackness, that she could hear him moving around slightly and almost from this, imagining him smiling at her with amusement… This was Lorenzo, Lorenzo Medici we were talking about after all.  
"Lisa!" he said pointing his silver sword at her while she opened her eyes. Slowly her eyes fall from the sapphire sky above and upon the son of the Medici family, dressed in his usual _posh_ wear and of course in the colour white, layered on top with a brown jacket that was laced together with the finest stitching. Can't helping but looking down at herself for a moment… she looked so well… inferior compared to him, dressed only in a large blue Tshirt that came down to the top part of her legs, blue trousers and black pumps that were sprinkled in dust and paint splodges and putting her sword down back by her side she sighed, annoyed that he had interrupted her and asked while raising both arms slightly. " What now!?"  
" You- you are like a snail Lisa!, and well, if you fence like this later, it is no doubt that you will loose and well…." He takes his sword to his other hand and slowly runs his hands down it while smiling mischievously at her, the purified light shining from the silver sword sparkled brightly in his eyes. "We do not want that, now do we."  
Smiling back sarcastically, after strangely gazing at him for a second she quickly moves forwards while turning round in the process, her short brown hair swaying in the wind while doing so and then facing back towards the front with effort and grace she locks swords with him in the shape of an x and the sound of clashing swords and bright light filled the space around them and suddenly slowly a small smile escaped from her pale pink lips as she stared her brown eyed prey in the eyes. A look of shock appeared across his. "And I doubt _that_ will ever happen." She mimicked, her eyes staring into his as she growled playfully.  
In those few seconds Lorenzo smiled back, rolling his eyes as if she had won but the removing his sword quickly he strode back to watch Lisa struggle to regain her posture. He laughed holding the sword in front of him. " Oh now Lisa, now this war!."


End file.
